


Неизбежно

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [21]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Она его звезда, его Мэрилин.





	Неизбежно

**Author's Note:**

> возможно AU, OOC

Она вздрагивает каждый раз, когда он подкрадывается сзади. Сначала она думала, что слишком часто и глубоко уходит в себя, потом — что ему нравится заставать ее врасплох, сейчас... Карен понятия не имеет. Ей бы разобраться со своими мыслями и чувствами, разгадывать Дерека можно и как-нибудь позже, хотя она и не уверена, что стоит, увязнет еще больше. В темных глазах, взъерошенных волосах, хриплом голосе... Дерек Уиллс хорош, прекрасно это знает и умело использует. Пусть ей и кажется, что с ней он искренен, но ведь она может и ошибаться, наверняка выдает желаемое за действительное. С чего бы темному лорду Дереку относиться к ней иначе, чем к остальным?

— Что бы ни случилось, ты звезда, — всплывают в голове его слова перед ее первым выступлением в роли Мэрилин. 

Его дыхание касается шеи, а она дрожит как осиновый лист. Все еще чувствует, как волоски встают дыбом, а по коже бегут мурашки. Настолько же унизительно, насколько сладко. 

Еще немного, и упадет к его ногам...

Да с чего бы?! Она только рассталась с Дэвом, одного разговора по душам мало, чтобы растаять... 

«Как будто раньше ты ничего к нему не чувствовала», — фыркает внутренний голос, и Карен закатывает глаза. 

Опять! 

Сколько бы она ни убеждала себя, что Дерек только работа, непрошеные мысли лезут в голову, невысказанные слова каленым железом жгут язык, непонятные желания просятся наружу. Их отношения с самого начала лишь отдаленно напоминали официальное общение, но ведь они творят искусство. Может, в театре так принято? С Айви он спал, с Ребеккой тоже, почему игры в гляделки с Карен должны быть чем-то особенным и настоящим? Она одна из многих, далеко не последняя. 

— Мы сегодня будем работать или нет, Карен? — ей кажется, что вкрадчиво шепчет, а на деле наверняка шипит Дерек. 

— Что ты хочешь? — резко разворачивается и бросает ему в лицо. 

— О, мы обязательно это обсудим, но не сейчас, — он касается ее щеки, задерживает дыхание и на выдохе: — Готова? 

— Я твоя муза, это наша работа, — улыбается она, ощущая каждой клеткой тела, насколько неестественно звучат слова. 

— Лгать ты так и не научилась, — хмыкает он, — тем удивительнее, что актриса. 

— И что в тебе девушки находят? — фыркает она. — Не иначе как манеры и искрометный юмор. 

— Харизму, дорогая, харизму, — усмехается Дерек, наклоняется и шепчет в самое ухо: — А теперь направь весь свой пыл на Джо Ди Маджо, Мэрилин.

Карен вздергивает подбородок и отходит к гримерам.

Иногда ей кажется, что стараниями Дерека у нее раздвоение личности. То ли она слишком серьезно воспринимает его «Не играй Мэрилин, будь ею», то ли у Карен и впрямь слишком много общего с дивой, то ли боль одна на двоих, и Карен в который раз пережевывает ее. Иногда Карен теряется и не может понять, где ее эмоции, а где Мэрилин, и в этом совершенно точно виноват Дерек. Нельзя пытаться разобраться в чувствах двух разных людей одновременно, рискуешь вообще не выбраться. 

«Лучше бы он выбрал Айви», — впервые приходит ей в голову. 

«А с чего ты взяла, что между вами не было бы того, что есть, будь Айви Мэрилин?»

«Он бы уделял ей больше внимания».

«Так уже было, не сработало».

Карен спотыкается на ровном месте и падает прямиком в объятия Майкла, идеально вписывается в рисунок действия, Дерек не кричит, что они запороли репетицию. Как-то странно. По какой-то неведомой причине его крики стали чем-то вроде своеобразной похвалы в конце дня, словно она и впрямь на славу потрудилась. Наверное, это профдеформация. Возможно, слияние с образом Мэрилин на время репетиции. Иногда Карен с трудом верится, что ей это не снится, и она украдкой щипает себя за руку. Задумчивый, спокойный Дерек только усугубляет ощущение нереальности происходящего. 

В какой-то момент она почти готова спросить, не случилось ли чего, но вовремя прикусывает язык. Даже если у Дерека кризис или что-то вроде того, она не даст ему повода позже подшучивать над ее наивностью или отзывчивостью. Пусть будет как будет. В конце концов, есть же Айви, которая глаз с него не сводит, хоть и пытается делать вид, что это не так. Настолько же бессмысленно, насколько нелепо. 

— На сегодня все, Карен, останься. 

Она ушла в себя и не заметила, как пролетело время, или кто-то вселился в Дерека, и он не загонял труппу до седьмого пота? Да нет, это Карен выпала из реальности. Опять. Видимо, сейчас за это и будет выслушивать. Снова. Пора бы уже что-то делать. 

— Что с тобой происходит? — устало спрашивает он, когда они остаются одни. — После Бостона ты словно не здесь, — он садится на стол и хмурится, вглядываясь в ее глаза. Карен неуютно, и она отворачивается. Ощущение, будто иначе он прочитает ее самые потаенные мысли, не отпускает. — Так продолжаться больше не может. Это стали замечать Том и Джулия, ты можешь лишиться роли, если не соберешься. 

— Возможно, так даже лучше... — неуверенно тянет она, глядя на свои туфли. 

— Тогда зачем ты вообще прошла весь путь, если не хочешь быть Мэрилин? Почему не осталась со своим Дэвом? Не простила и не вышла замуж? Так было бы легче, разве нет? 

Карен вскидывается, смотрит Дереку в глаза и пропадает. Сущий дьявол! Раньше она могла с этим справиться. Что изменилось? 

— Я твоя, — неожиданно для себя понимает она. Понимает и какого-то черта говорит. Видимо, иногда все-таки наступает момент, когда необходимо либо уйти, либо признаться. Бегать Карен так и не научилась, сейчас почти жалеет. — Ты сказал это Дэву, и я поверила. Каждая частичка меня поверила. Странно, правда? Еще одна актриса. С режиссерами такое нередко случается. 

— Я не то имел в виду. — Забавно, но у Дерека такой вид, словно он оправдывается. — К тому же большей частью хотел разозлить Дэва, чтобы он ушел и не путался под ногами. На кону стояло все. 

— А слышится что-то вроде «На кону стояла ты», — усмехается она, склоняя голову набок. — Чересчур самонадеянно, тебе не кажется? 

— Я делал свою работу, — с нажимом говорит он. — За несколько часов до шоу звезда сбежала. 

— Шоу превыше всего, разумеется. 

Карен хмыкает. Он не изменяет себе. Она бы удивилась разве что, если бы Дерек сказал что-то вроде «Я хотел размазать этого говнюка по асфальту». Но это ведь Дерек, что еще с него взять? Бесполезный разговор, который ни к чему не приведет. Снова. Дерек не скажет ей ничего, чего она уже не знает, но раз Карен его начала... Вряд ли станет хуже. 

— А чего ты от меня ждала? — раздраженно бросает он. 

У Карен чешутся руки не то расцарапать ему лицо, не то вцепиться в волосы и поцеловать. 

— Ничего такого, чего бы ты уже не сделал, — пожимает она плечами. 

— Дальше-то что? 

Можно подумать, только Дерека он интересует. Ха! А сколько времени Карен ищет ответ на этот вопрос? И пусть она заговорила первой, но до этого он попросил остаться. Кажется, Карен запутывается окончательно. 

— Ты мужчина, решай. 

— Тебе не понравится мой выбор.

— Откуда такая уверенность? 

Карен играет с огнем. Она рискует всем, чтобы получить... Что? Она даже толком не понимает, что на кону, но и прятаться дольше вряд ли выйдет. У всего есть свой срок годности. 

Дерек хочет сказать что-то еще, но вместо этого дергает ее на себя, прижимает крепко и целует, не давая ей — себе? — времени опомниться. Наконец мысли проясняются, а дрожь именно такая, какой должна быть. Чувства обостряются, краски вспыхивают новыми оттенками, песни звучат сотнями переливов. Ощущение, словно она вдохнула много кислорода, а выдыхать и не нужно. Ее словно распирает изнутри... Счастье? Какая пошлость. Карен увязает глубже, чем может представить, но, кажется, она не хочет выплывать. Бездна накрывает с головой, и Карен чувствует себя цельной. Она не ощущает внутри ни капли Мэрилин, только себя, и это первый шаг к реальности. Воображаемое отпускает, остается настоящее. Дерек определенно не только работа, он заполняет ее разум и сердце. Правильно, естественно, неизбежно. А могло ли быть иначе? Она ведь его звезда, его Мэрилин.


End file.
